GIW: Contact's Effort
by PixeliteMC
Summary: The GIW have gone to far and the senate had enough of the organization so they planned to decommission the GIW for good. Unfortunately, the President of the USA had different plans in mind, he and his daughter(OC) will change the path of the forsaken Ghost Hunting Organization. Expect some pairings later on the story and the rest of the details are inside. DxDxE. More Militaristic
1. Prolougue

**AN: LOL! I got another fandom I have in mind, so as a Fanfiction reader and writer, it's common sense for me to just write it down and share it. I hope you like this one. Reminder, this story will be filled with OC's and original Ideas but some elements are still based in canon.**

 **Warning to readers, you may encounter dark or mature content such as wrong spellings, wrong grammars, sexual themes, bad-verbal usage and just guess the rest. Also, I'm okay Danny x Sam but I won't be using them in this story, The GIW will be the main character under the command of my OC, remind you that there will be a lot of changes in here.**

 **Be warned again, I tend to make A LOT of mistakes in my stories and I'm still far from being intermediate in English, I'm sorry and I hope you understand.**

 **/**

 **Washington**

In the giant court room, we see two people in the middle who's dressed in formal white suit with their head lowered in shame. In front them, is a figure that is seem to be an old man in his thirties in blue military uniform donning as a high-ranking officer of the US Military.

"By the order of the President of the United States of America. I Court Martial you Agent K and Agent O for your IDIOTIC act that you have cost in this country. You have caused excessive amount of Property Damage and risked civilian safety within the accident areas and put the name Mayor Vlad Masters into shame. You are stripped from your command of the GIW and to return to Secret Service" The officer said with a blank expression looking at the two failures but no one in the room was shocked and surprised that he intended to emphasize that word.

Today, the two commanding officers of the secret anti-ghost organization called the GIW or Guys In White by the Amity Park's very own Danny Phantom, stood in front of the senate where they are judged for their actions. After an emergency response of a ghost appearing inside Amity, the GIW responded to deal with the situation, a fight broke out against only one ghost and the result was…messy. Hundreds of civilians we're almost killed during fight and lots of public or private property were destroyed in the process. The ears of the President reached this news and instantly called Agent K and O for answers, and resulting them to be stripped from command.

In the Oval office of the White House, a blond haired man in his thirties in grey formal suit sat in the USA Presidents chair. He was simply Mister President, a leader and a father. The president had more than enough problems for his country to deal with. The president looked in front of the figure relaxing in the couch who was reading a certain book. He smiled at the sight of her daughter peacefully studying, she also had long yellow blond hair and her natural appealing face that could compete the goddess of beauty, her smile that radiated doubled her attractiveness. She had a feminine figure no man would ever reject (B-cup, if you want to know). Her name Robina James, daughter of the US President James aiming to join the Army and wish to join Secret Service to protect his father. Being the top notch, she just graduated from high-school last year and plans to join this year and start training. Unfortunately for her, her father had other plans.

"Robina" The president said earning the attention of her daughter as he stood from his chair and went to sat the other couch facing her in front. Robina put down her book and looked at her father.

"Yes dad" Robina said. Despite wanting to join the military and expecting brutal exercises, she wanted to keep her kind side that she got from her mother and try not to be hard or cold.

"We have something to talk about"

"It's about my future, isn't it"

"Hit a nail on the head, yes"

"Dad, I really just want something more exciting and different"

"I know Robina and I'm happy for that but this is something else"

"Can you delay your sign up, and do me a favor for year"

"What? Why?"

"Because I want you take command of the GIW" Robina's eyes widened at the proposal.

"Dad, I'm just a graduated high-school student, I'm no soldier" Robina reasoned.

"I beg to differ, I'm not a blind fool and unnoticing father Robina, you mastered every god knows how many kinds of fighting styles available in America, according to General Woodland you are a Tactical Genius and of top of that, you have been holding weapons since you we're 10 behind my back" The president finished maintaining his stoic yet blank expression. Robina blushed for a second at the compliment from her father but shrugged it off and sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it for you dad"

"Robina, this could be y-…wait, what?"

"Well, this would certainly help me before I sign up for the army"

"Thank you.

 **GIW Headquarters**

To think that Robina would be the acting Supreme Commander for the GIW was a surprise and shock to the American Inner Circle, the senate trusted the Presidents faith towards her own daughter, after all. She is well-known for her intelligence and 'magnet'. For the president and the General it was an understatement.

On a helicopter, Robina was currently on her way to the GIW Headquarters. As her father said, a lot of things will change in the organization both economically and manpower. Robina was nervous a bit, the life of soldiers is at her hands, geez it's her first time handling a force of many and it was sudden. She even never thought that she would fight ghosts but she trained just to protect. From humans or ghosts.

'Enough of that!' Robina mentally said and slapped herself and put on a determined face. First she need to assign officers to aid her then discuss the changes to them in terms of supply and demand. Then discuss our weapons with the GIW R&D since it will be greatly affected with the changes her father gave.

The Helicopter landed by the silver Heli-pad and Robina went out of the chopter in her fresh GIW Uniform and then greeted by a bald man wearing black glasses and white suit.

 **(AN: Think of Charlotte from Infinite Stratos in her ISA Uniform)**

"Welcome to Fort Hamel commander, I am Agent V and I'll lead you to our Central Command" The Agent greeted with respect as he held out his hand for a handshake.

"Greetings to you too Agent V, you can call me Robina"

"Very well, commander Robina"

He guided the new commander of the GIW where 2 other agents and one woman in lab coat are waiting for them.

"Getting on with the Introductions, I'm Gregory Montes. Designation, Agent G"

"I'm Alex Gabriel. Designation, Agent A, pleasure to meet you commander"

"I'm Dr. Eilla Kazehana, Head of the GIW R&D Department"

"Likewise everyone, I'm Robina James but please call me Robina"

"Thanks to you, the GIW will live to see another day, I heard great things about you from the president" Agent G thanked sincerely with a bow.

"Oh please I'm barely skilled in this kind of field. So we have a lot to discuss" Robina denied.

"Shall we begin then commander?" Agent V started as Robina nodded and begun.

"There will be a lot of changes here in the GIW and if I mean a lot…as in lots. First is our budget and supply, as you have been informed, the parliament decided to cut off SOME of the government's budget from the GIW for other important matters , luckily the president manage to put up an stable income for our needs" Robina explained.

"Yeah, if not because those two blasphemous idiots, we wouldn't have been suffering like this" Agent A cursed. The results of the last mission did affect their trust and reputation in the senate.

"I well aware of Agent K and Agent O's action, they we're too zealous. With our economy thriving, this would greatly affect our research and production of Anti-ghost weapons" Robina said.

"Most of our weapons during our last encounter with Specter 0024 Codename Undergrowth have been either looted by Local Ghost Hunters or destroyed after the battle" Agent G informed.

"I see, moving on. As of now, the three of you and Dr. Eilla along with her Research team are the only members of the organization. Tomorrow, the president will send a number of 800 men to join the GIW all drafted from different military branches excluding Special Forces and the Secret Service." Robina said earning some surprised and eye-widened faces from the people in front of her.

"What!? That many?!" Agent A exclaimed in surprise. Unlike the former GIW, it's members we're only around 50 Agents that is mostly handpicked from the Secret Service and Intelligence Agency. But for Robina, 'many' was an understatement for her. With the incident, most of them we're sent back to their respective old positions and Agent's V, G and A are the only ones that remained in the GIW after the President read their reports.

"I'm guessing these men are either from the National Guard and Marines. We won't be in secrecy anymore yeah?" Agent V asked.

"Yes, during operations or encounters on the field, our first priority is the safety and evacuation of civilians within area. Our second priority however is to apprehend any ghost that is considered threat to the lives of yours and others, capture if possible, NOT for research but questioning. If certain requirements are met, you are authorized to kill the Ghost" Robina said.

"So we are more of a Military Police Force. That's kinda heroic" Agent G concluded and Robina nodded in response.

"What I'm about to say is kinda a bit weird for people like you but I'm still telling it" Robina said closing her eyes earning all of their attentions.

"The purpose why my father changed the GIW so much is that he plans to set Diplomatic Negotiations with the Ghosts" Robina explained as the four had shocked faces painted all over their faces. Most of the GIW we're zealous to exterminate the ectoplasm race but all of them we're stripped from the Ghost Hunting Organization, the president knew that the three Agents standing in front of their new commander believed that was possible and that was why they remained.

"Wow, you're father is dreamy…But that, it's almost impossible" Agent A said finally decided to break their silence, he never expected someone would want to negotiate with ghost, the president no less. While the other stood dumbfounded at the presidents belief.

"I know but he always keeps his words for our country. We will be his extension for both Human and Ghost Enforcement, he wants to show that Humans and Ghost can co-exist and live in peace"

"Since if you mean by peace" Eilla emphasized and trailed off as Robina nodded at what she meant.

"We will have to put research and dissection aside for now. It would greatly affect the relationship between the two races. Everyone, are you then willing to put your lives in line for my father's vision?" Robina asked them. They glanced at each other waiting for anyone to respond first then looked back to Robina expecting their answers.

"We follow your orders commander, you lead, we'll follow" Agent V said with determination.

"If it's the betterment for Humanity, I'm down with that" Agent G said with approving smile.

"Same" Agent A said also showing an expression of acknowledgement.

"I'll try my best to help the GIW" Dr. Eilla said with sincerity, it's not that she is pissed for the GIW putting research aside, besides, torture wasn't really her thing.

"You all have my heartfelt thanks" Robina thanked them with a bright smile. Then they begun discussing the information they have discovered during the past months.

"According to our gathered info from Agent O and K after making contact with Amity Park's local Ghost Hunters the Fentons. A dimension exists out of this earth where there nothing but a forsaken ecto-filled world. It is known to be the Ghost Zone where the majority of the Ghost population lives in silence" Agent V explained.

"Do they posses any types of Government in the Ghost Zone" Robina asked

"From all they could gather, they seem to be ruled by a King or more commonly known as the King of Ghosts" Agent A answered her, Robina's eye perked at the information. If they do have a king, a council could exist or any type members for political talks.

"Could it be a kingdom or a sovereignty" Robina questioned.

"That I don't know commander, the Fentons also built a portal that connects to the Ghost Zone"

"No doubt they have the highest Ghost Interference in the country" Agent V said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Agent V, Agent A and Agent G. These are this list of every member joining the GIW, I want you three to organize and assign squads and officers. Have them inform of our objectives and our new terms in the GIW" Robina ordered to the three.

"Yes commander" The three said in unison.

"Dr. Eilla, with our supply of Ecto energy limited due to lack of finances in mass-producing man-made ectoplasm, I want you to concentrate your research to what is written in this folder, I'll send you the rest later" Robina handed her a folder containing plans for the GIW's weapons. Eilla opened it and read its contents.

"Wait, your seizing our production of Ecto-blasters and Ghost suits?" Eilla said not in shock but confusion after reading a certain article in the paper.

"If we are to keep our budget stable and produce enough weapons for my men to use, unlike the first group of GIW's that only consisted of about 50 Agents. I want you to create cheap, primitive yet effective Anti-ghost or ecto-based weapons. And to remind you, we're not entirely a group of Ghost Hunters Dr. Eilla, we're a national paranormal enforcement" Robina explained and Eilla nodded in understanding.

"Well there's a sense, very well I'll have my team begin ASAP" Eilla said contented with her commander reasoning.

"Thank you, the president has given us exactly 15 days to rebuild and reorganize the GIW so I expect to do their best. send me the paperworks and your reports after your finished, dismissed" Robina said in Authority to four, the three agents saluted and the scientist nodded before leaving her alone in the command room.

"That went well for my first day" Robina said to herself.

 **GIW Headquarters – Two weeks later**

Three days have passed since the new kind of GIW has been born thanks to the efforts of the president of convincing the senate to maintain the organization and her daughter for transforming the majority of it. With new set guidelines and protocols, the GIW will prioritize the safety of civilians and avoid causing havoc within public areas, rather than capture for Dissection and research, it was for questioning or interrogation and if possible…negotiation. 800 men from different branches of the US Military we're all informed of their objective and followed their typical doctrine 'To serve and to protect'.

As for Dr. Eilla, she managed to build General ecto-based weapons and produce enough for everyone in the organization along with other all-terrain vehicles such as Jeeps, APC's and Tanks. Due to the shortage of Government Funds, only a handful of Jets and Helicopters modified for handling Ghosts we're left in their care.

With Robina in command she was able to maintain order and stability in the organization despite the low supports she receives from the government, there title as "The most advance Faction on Earth" has now fallen to either the world's most smartest Ghost Hunter 'Fentons', VladCo or the GIW European Division, not that she cared, she didn't even need these annoying alias's for they we're already reformed as a Military Police or Paranormal Peacekeeping Force. It made Robina frown mentally to see this Ghost Hunters hate the entire Ghost race and hunts them for fame or vengeance excluding the GIW for they hunt with the purpose of extermination and orders of the Government.

As for the GIW members. Most of the soldiers we're drafted from the US Army, instead of the White Suit cameo, Gryle cared for the lives of her men in the field, she changed their appearance into the typical US Military Camouflage in winter color as well as Ecto-proof vests and helmets which can deflect most Ecto-rays or blast from Level 1 to Level 4 Ghosts. Last but not the least, the Ecto-Thermal Visor which can detect Ecto-heat signature to counter Ghost's standard ability, invisibility.

Now outside the GIW Headquarters, Robina along with Agent V, G, A, Dr. Eilla and some of the GIW officers and soldiers stared at the large rectangular shaped vehicle on their courtyard. The vehicle was colossal sized Half-truck, half-tank. Its appearance to resemble as Building and a Battleship combined with the usage of oversized wheels. The Agents and officers stared in awe at the vehicle while Robina simply smiled at Dr. Eilla's work.

"Now, I'll give a small rundown lesson of how this baby works" Dr. Eilla said grinning and gesturing the vehicle.

"With the blueprints and plans the Commander gave me. I and the rest of the R&D built this with the available resources we have. This! Is a Mobile Command Carrier, as the name implies, it's like a moving headquarters for the GIW and can carry tons and loads of soldiers along with tanks and choppers" Eilla explained smugly and in triumph at her work in cooperation of Commander Robina. Then the scientist brought out a remote from her pocket and pressed a button. The GIW members was once again awed at the sight, hissing sound can be heard as small bay doors began opening at the vehicles hull and an assortment of guns and missile launchers came out.

"Also armed with a series of Ecto-blaster Turrets and AGM (Anti-Ghost Missile) Quad-Lauchers and its own personal Ghost shield and White Fang for offense and defense purposes" Eilla trailed off and looked at Robina walking up to her then turned back facing her men.

"We will use this as our mobile base of operation and transport vehicle. With this, we can easily response to any High-Ghost threat nationwide." Robina finished.

"We, the extension of the US Government, the GIW shall serve and protect the American populace from any paranormal being that is considered as a threat. We will show them that we Humans are billions of light-years away from being defeated and show the world that we are able co-exist with the ectoplasmic race" Robina said with a soft and determined voice. All of the present GIW members listened and stared in admiration at their Commander's determination. Despite her innocent and good looks, she held a very powerful and intimidating aura. She smiled closing her eyes for a moment before looking back and said.

"All GIW Personal! Get your games on and spirits high! Our organization marches today!" Robina yelled now a voice with power and authority.

"Yes ma'am!" All of the present GIW members saluted and said in unison.

"Where shall we start commander" Agent V asked the commander.

"To the city that has the highest Ghost-threat and interference in record, Amity Park!" Robina answered.

 **/**

 **AN: Basically, the story will be concentrated on how the new and transformed GIW act inside the Danny Phatom Universe and will be mostly focused of My OC GIW Commander Robina James and Ghost King Danny Phantom. The rest of the explanations will be mentioned in the next chapter on how GIW acts nationwide while the majority of their forces will be in Amity Park as well as their new weapons. To simply explain what GIW now is, they are a nearly bankrupt Anti-Ghost police force that is striving to regain the trust and good reputation from the senate, you can say it's a VERY OOC GIW but it's my idea and universe so deal with it. As for weapons, they will mentioned in Chapter 2 so without further-adow. Thank you so much for reading and please be sure to leave some opinions or suggestions by giving some reviews, it would be much appreciated to see some people reading the story seriously even with my usage of basic English.**

 **PS. The Mobile Command Carrier is actually based from Command & Conquers MCV's. Thank you again and see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**To demetriusmil2: Well I'm happy that my story caught your attention, be careful though this chapter will show how the GIW interacts with Ghost. If it didn't satisfy you, please let me know.**

 **To BlackPanther1412: Well thank you so much if loved my version of GIW. Thanks for the wait**

 **/**

 **AN: There a lot of explaining I have missed back in the last chapter. I'll tell you only one time, Phantom Planet never happened and a lot of OOC'ness will appear in this story, not only the GIW but almost everyone will be different. Thank you so much for giving those reviews last chapter, I got onto a good start of 4 followers in less than 2 days and I'm grateful for that.**

 **If you guys are having problem on how the new looks on the new GIW looks like or some imagination troubles. Here are some names that is close to my imagination.**

 **Robina James: Charlotte Dunois (Infinite Stratos, in ISA Uniform)  
Dr Eilla Kazehana: Blake Belladona (RWBY, imagine her in a Lab Coat)  
GIW Soldier: CELL Assault Soldier (Crysis 2 Version)  
GIW Officer: IMC Pilot CQB-armor (Titanfall)  
AGECTOR: HBRa3 (Call of Duty: Advance Warfare)  
AGM Launcher: MAHEM (Call of Duty: Advance Warfare** **, But it has a magazine behind the back to make it a little sci-fi)  
** **Anti-Ghost Tank: Blackwatch M1 Abram Tank (Prototype 2 version, instead of black it is silver tinted)  
** **Mobile Command Carrier: Empire of the Rising Sun MCV (Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3, but a little more bigger)**

 **/**

 **Chapter 1: First Weird and Awkward Contact**

 **Amity**

The infamous Phantom of Amity no other Daniel Fenton or more commonly known as Danny sat in the fourth period, completely bored and was in the zone. Not that he was tired at the constant night patrols and fights he had been receiving but he needed something, not a break but like something more different to add in his life. Of course he gained the respect Clockwork and earned his title as the Ghost King after defeating Pariah Dark yet he felt incomplete.

Mr. Lancer didn't seem to notice his zone out' state but his two childhood best friends were eyeing on him for the last forty minutes of class. Tucker and Sam wasn't really concerned on his studies but worried at his well-being, they could tell that he is stressed and a little lonesome this week but they we're still hanging out more than usual, running a Kingdom and dealing with daily ghost problems is kinda…hectic for them. For Danny's view, he didn't really mind the fights and political problems, he have changed a lot this past months both physically and mentally. He was even way stronger than the self-proclaimed king of casper high Dash, not really buff in the outside but strong.

"Daniel!" Mr. Lancer called out very loud snapping Danny out of his daydream.

"What?" Danny snapped as he blinked his eyes diverting his attention to class. Everyone except Tucker and Sam laughed at the teens action for a moment before Mr. Lancer motioned them to be quiet. As consequence for his action or more like a punishment for Danny that would bring him to shame, Mr. Lancer asked Danny why would the Author of a certain famous book would chose a certain color for a flower that was literally the point of the story. To Danny, it was a simple and easy question, he simply answered that the Author was reflecting his mood or character to the story. Though the answer was short but correct, Mr. Lancer accepted Danny's answer and motioned him back to seat down and proceeded to discuss.

Lunch time finally came and Danny along with Tucker and Sam we're in the cafeteria as usual. They finally had some alone time.

"Danny, you okay?" Sam asked danny breaking the moment of silence after noticing Danny was zoning out again and playing his food.

"Huh? Oh…ah, sorry, I spaced out there" Danny said after snapping out of his daydream.

"You have been spacing out since this morning and to be honest…since last week. Is something wrong?" Sam asked with small cocern in her voice.

"Is it that obvious? It's nothing guys, I'm just thinking of something"

"About what, you can tell us"

"Yeah dude, we're best friends, we look each other's backs" Tucker joined.

"It's just that…well…I have been worried about Danielle since" Danny said.

"Well, you have been a little strange after she left months ago" Sam said.

"She's out in the world travelling, alone. No one to lean onto, no one to look after her and even grow up with, I can't get over such thing that I should be responsible for her growth" Danny explained.

"Uh Danny, you starting to talk like worried father, like you are Dani's father" Tucker inquired raising a hand.

"Well that isn't a bad thing right"

"What?" Sam raise an eyebrow.

"Danielle was created by Plasmius using my DNA, I doubt that Dani is a clone, if she is a clone she would be at my age and the proper gender. If you look it in the ghostly and scientific way, she is my biological daughter" Danny explained. Sam and Tucker understood the words came from Danny, they knew Danny would eventually conclude that Dani is family to him, afterall, the halfas we're blood and DNA related.

 **Outside the Perimeter of Amity**

Robina stood in the bridge at the crown jewel of the GIW (Mobile Command Carrier) with Agent V beside her standing in attention. All of the members we're at their respective stations doing their duties. She was even surprised that the MCC was able fit at the roads despite the colossal size of the vehicle, most of the travel was going on the rural sides of the country with the help of the Police Department of every city or small town they bump into. Finally they reached a hill overlooking the City of Amity Park.

"Is the land available for construction?" Robina asked the officers on the bridge

"Scan readings show that the ground is compatible for use"

"Very well, initiate deployment systems and point-defense systems. Activate cloaking emitters as well" Robina ordered. The officers did so as they operated their computers.

On the outside view of the GIW Vehicle, hissing and robotic sounds can be heard as its wheels turned to the side giving them the role as support columns for the base of the vehicle, the square bulky center began extending out even more revealing extra rooms and four Heli pads at the sides. Satellite dishes, defense turrets and the flag of the GIW appeared extended out of the top and Large doors or garage-looking doors we're on the front of the vehicles hull, after the deployment process was done, the vehicle was now a Command Post of the GIW and turned invisible and intangible rendering them out of sight.

"We're out of Radar commander, all systems are green" responded one of the officers and Robina smiled in glee as response.

Responding nationwide is a challenge for Robina's Tactical Philosophy, she had 800 men and women ready to respond to any Ghost-response around the country but the travel was a problem to her. So to solve her problems, she built GIW Outpost's every city in central America so that any Ghost interference would appear in random locations, the nearest outpost would respond to handle the situation, a minimum 10 to 15 members are assigned to each city along with required transport vehicles.

With Amity having the highest Ghost sightings in the country, Robina took 200 GIW Soldiers with her along with some Anti-Ghost Tanks and Helicopters all stored and secured at the Mobile Command Carrier and now the Command Post in Amity while the Jets we're back at the GIW Headquarters since the MCC can't fit a runway for Non-VTOL geared Aircrafts.

"I should have took Dr. Eilla with me" Robina muttered kinda missing the Scientists hot-headed expression. Dr. Eilla along with Agent A and the rest of the GIW members remained at the GIW Headquarters to continue on the rest of their research and acted as Reinforcements if things go out of hand in one of the outposts or the MCC. As for Agent G, he's at the far country side of the country at small town that has a population 400, he didn't mind the hot place since he loved riding horses in the open.

"Agent V, please handle the briefing session to our scouts that they are to deploy tonight within the city premises. If we are lucky, our first night in the field will be eventful to our men" Robina said to the Agent beside her.

"Yes commander" The Agent acknowledged with a nod and left the room to meet up the assigned GIW soldiers for tonight. Robina just sighed.

"Why did dad even wanted me here" She asked herself pinching her nose.

"Deploy Scout drones and have them scan every random location in the city" Robina ordered.

On a briefing room, Agent V faced the 8 Squad leaders that were be seated listening to his briefing report.

"This day forward starting at exactly 2200 hours, you are to do reconnaissance missions at the city ahead and scan for possible Ghost interference within your respective assigned locations" Agent V explained.

"A total of 16 Scout Drones will be deployed to assist till the end of your shift. If you do encounter a Ghost, as it is stated in GIW Protocol 12, you are to proceed with caution in interacting with paranormal beings, so be careful to talk with them if you can and if it just ignores you or brushes you off, you are to leave the Ghost alone unless it starts to cause havoc" Agent said as the listeners was just quiet and paid full attention.

"But if certain events are met, GIW Protocol 18 says 'Fire if only fired upon'. You are approved to use lethal weaponry and proceed to apprehend the threat until evacuation of civilians within the area is complete. Capture if possible"

"And if things go out the way we didn't want to?" One of the GIW Captains asked.

"If the lives of civilians are at risk and yours, you are authorized to kill the ghost" Agent V answered.

"The Commander will be monitoring you here in the Command Post as progress through the night. Make sure to connect to Central Command if you do encounter a ghost. Any more questions?" Agent V asked before concluding, no one responded at his question.

"Alright, your all dismissed" Agent V concluded the meeting as all of the GIW members stood and went out of the room to inform their perspectives squads with their objectives. They checked their equipment loading up their AGECTOR's with ammo and filling up their bandoliers with Mag's of Ecto-tipped bullets. The Anti-Ghost Ecto Rifle or more commonly known as AGECTOR is a modern yet advance designed Assault Rifle that could fire 5.56x45mm Ecto-tipped NATO rounds. Its design and function was almost a replica to the SCAR-L but the difference was that it was painted silver with green lines and specialized not only to humans but ghosts too. It was easy, cheap and efficient thanks to Dr. Eilla with the cooperation of their new commander, other new equipments we're also developed such as the MCC and Ecto-Thermal Visor.

 **Amity Park**

Later that afternoon, the void space loomed in the sky and the stars shone bright along with the illuminating full moon. The city streets was literally dead as in no person can be seen in sight, the people of Amity might be in their bunks right now but it common knowledge that nighttime is the best time for Ghost to come out. The GIW scouts we're transported via APC at the edge of townm from there, they will split in a group of 4 members per squad all armed AGECTOR and one AGM Launcher.

"This is Overwatch 8, we're in position" Said a GIW Commanding officer with a squad of 4 GIW soldiers beside. They stood on the rooftop of an apartment building in Amity Park with their equipment ready.

"This is your commander speaking, watch over the city until dawn and monitor for any possible intrusion, Command out"

"To think that we would be at guard duty for the night isn't bad after all" One of the GIW Soldier sighed. Not that the scouts we're complaining, they could just enjoy the night watching over the surroundings. None of the GIW members we're saying 'I didn't join the army for this!' and things like that, they expected since it is clear that they act like a Military Police.

"Say that after we encounter a ghost, let's just get through our first hour done and patrol later" The GIW officer said. After an eventful hour of sightseeing and observation on their designated post. The GIW Overwatch 8 decided to walk for a moment as they climbed down the ladder to the apartment's alley, the area was clear so it was a literal walk in the park for the armed soldiers with AGECTOR's at their back strapped and ready.

They we're about to round up the corner when one of the GIW soldiers noticed a green glowing figure from a distance. The figure's location seems to be at the side of a park observing the flowers. The GIW Soldier quickly informed his commanding officer gesturing towards the figure, it was a ghost and a fat one, the squad tensed up at this but they didn't bring out their guns.

"This is Overwatch 8, we got a contact in Sector B8, proceeding to target"

"Copy that Overwatch 8, proceed with caution" An officer from the command post responded before the GIW officer said 'roger'. They have to make sure that this thing is recorded and the commander is hearing it.

They cautiously walked towards the ghost not noticing their presence, they we're at a good distance of 2 meters from each other.

"Sir?" The GIW officer started but instead of an act of transgression, the ghost was startled and stared in horror at the GIW members.

"Ah! Ghost Hunters! Please don't hurt me!" The Ghost Box begged as he himself on the ground shivering in terror. The squad just looked at each other trying to process what just happened, mostly Ghost should be the one startling them but it was kinda opposite for the poor guy.

"Sir, do not worry, we won't harm you" The GIW officer said, The Ghost Box lightened a bit as he stood back up fidgeting his hands still scared at the soldiers.

"But wouldn't you capture me and torture me?" The Box Ghost asked them nervously. The GIW laughed a bit of this

"Oh no, we won't do any of that. We we're just about to ask why would a ghost like you walking in public places at night?" The GIW officer asked.

"Well, I was looking for a flower that a friend of mine likes because we're on a date" The Ghost Box said slowly as his face showing a shade of red.

'Is that a blush I'm seeing right now!' The GIW soldiers thought with jaws-dropped mentally. Dr. Eilla who was at the GIW Headquarters and listening a live feed of the situation spit out the water out of her mouth by the time she heard the word date while Robina rose her eyebrows at his words.

'So Ghost have emotions, Ghost Hunters aren't really experts as we really knew' Robina thought.

"Sir, if I may recommend, how about you give roses to the lucky girl" A GIW soldier said as he shows a bouquet of roses on his hands.

'Where did you even get that!' The GIW officer snarled in his head. The Box Ghost happily accepted the flowers and thanked them for their help.

"May I ask your name?" The officer asked.

"Oh…I am the Box Ghost!" The Box Ghost introduced himself with a dramatic entrance then followed with weird but funny monologue. The GIW can't help but laugh and smile at this, they find it funny and entertaining. Ghost aren't so bad after all.

"Dear, are those for me" Came a gentle and motherly voice of a lady from behind Box Ghost. They turned to see Lunchlady approaching the group. The Box Ghost gave the roses to the Lunchlady who was surprised and happy in response.

"Ah…they're beautiful, thank you deary" The Lunchlady sincerely thanked and kissed the Box Ghost by the cheek.

"Are you Ms. Lunchlady, ma'am"

"Why yes young man, thank you looking out for deary here"

"Your welcome ma'am, please be careful on your date, Ghost hunters might be roaming the streets, either way we bid you good night" The GIW officer said with politeness in his voice.

"Have a good night too dear" The lunchlady softly responded at the GIW officer with kindness. The GIW members smiled at the pair, they we're perfect for each other in a sense. The pair said their goodbye's and flew off.

"That was eventful for our first mission"

"Tell me about it…Do you copy commander?"

"Yes Overwatch 8, I heard every 'piece' of detail spoke. Good work soldier, please return to your post and continue your sentry task for the night" Robina responded through their radio and they complied returning back to old position.

 **Back with Robina at the Command Post**

"This really is a surprising turn of events" Robina stated then laughed nervously for no reason.

"Are you kidding me! That event destroyed half of the entire theories stated be Ghost Experts worldwide!" Dr. Eilla exclaimed in glee who was in a live transmission video feed at the big holographic screen in front of Robina. Unfortunately, So called and self-proclaimed Ghost Experts stated that Ghost are nothing but souls taking form of their old lives with Ecto-plasm, they said have nothing including emotions but silence, rage, revenge and loneliness. Ghosts dating literally blow off every theory regarding Ghost having no emotions! Love does exist in them.

"You think there just playing it, you know fooling us" Robina asked quizzically the scientist.

"In my opinion, judging from their couply interaction. I could say those ghosts have a considerable relationship"

"That's cute, there is love anywhere after all" Robina said with a cute smile, the officers looked at their commander and was mesmerized at her innocent aura. Agent V saw this and glared at the officers saying to go back to their computers.

"Shall I report this to the GIW European Division?"

"I'm afraid no Agent V, they will be taking that we are literally crazy if we tell them the events that happened tonight. Please file up the report and have it sent ONLY to the president himself" Robina explained.

"So that's no for the rest of the Ghost Experts"

"Yes Dr. will keep this information isolated from the rest of the world until we have too" Robina reasoned.

"Very well, commander. Will be in touch" Dr. Eilla finished and cut off the transmission. The rest of the night went well for GIW. The new dawned in Amity and the scouts returned with no problem and rest for a half day after a long night guard. Robina slept for a couple hours after taking command of the night patrol. Dr. Eilla and the rest of her team were completely taken aback at the events last night.

 **Washington**

"Hahaha! Now that's what I call a good start" The president laughed amusingly after reading the reports in his hands as he sat in his presidency table. As soon the GIW can build up a good relationship with the Ghosts, it won't be long before they could set negotiations and cooperation's with the Ghost Nation in peace.

"You are up to a good start Robina, keep it up" The president said gazing outside the window.

 **END**

 **AN: BAM! That's it for now, action filled chapters will be a little later than what I have planned so I have to probably set a character for the GIW in the next chapters. As you have read in the first part, it is obvious that Dani will be appearing sooner or later so expect some family things next update.**

 **Please do leave some reviews, I need some of youe encouragement or opinions about to story to boost my motivation problems. Thank you so much for reading especially for my first batch of followers, I'm happy that you liked my story. That's it, see ya in the next update and have good a day.**

 **Danny: Who are you?**

 **PixeliteMC: Just some writer who loves writing military stuff.**

 **Danny: Oh…that's good, that's one less organization to worry about.**

 **PixeliteMC: Can you wrap it for me.**

 **Danny: PixeliteMC doesn't own Danny Phantom and the elements used from other universe. Everything goes to their respective owners.**

 **PixeliteMC: Basically I own nothing but the OC and the ideas.**


	3. Chapter 2

**ErenJaeger17: He has everything, this is post Phantom Planet except it didn't happen. Danny is King of Ghost Zone and pretty much OP at this point. Thanks for asking and reviewing** **J**

 **/**

 **AN: I'll just say that THANK YOU SO MUCH! For those reviews and I'm sorry for being so long to update this. I'm not that really concentrated with this story as I much focus more on my others. This chapter my disappoint you though because there is little progress here.**

 **But hopefully you will still enjoy it. Be warned of MANY FLAWS.**

 **/**

Three days passed by after the first deployment of the new GIW Nationwide and now they already gained a relationship with the American citizens, they were publicly announced by the speaker of the White House and declared them as a special police force. No one seems to mind the fact they were a separate military in the public view.

Nothing really eventful happened during those two days in Amity Park as Robina and her scouts continued their usual night-watch over the city, according to the citizens of Amity Park they said that they were constant battles between ghosts and Phantom before the unconfirmed report of a Ghost Invasion and the rising of Specter Undergrowth but everything seems to be quiet nowadays.

Danny and his friends were also surprised at this, a few months ago, the GIW threatened to destroy the Ghost Zone by using the Anti-Ecto Missile and eliminate the rest of the Ectoplasm race. Now they see a new and reborn organization conducted by the president, Sam thought the government was secretly planning on something really bad reasoning that they're merely brainwashing Ghosts that they were good and backstabbers in reality as Danny and Tucker also did had wrong impressions towards the GIW and the Government. Danny though was also dead curious on why would the Government stop Ghost research and revalidate a government-approved Anti-Ghost Law. Little did he know, the president was simply giving the ghost hints of offering peace and wants to talk to him, the Ghost King.

 **GIW Command Room**

"The senate also informed us that the GIW are now registered and available for 911 Emergency Response, we are officially labeled for paranormal transgressions or any ghost-related incidents and crime scenes" Agent V informed his commander, Robina again just sighed in response. There have been a lot of developments for beginner's stage, more than she expected.

"That's good, we aren't a secret organization anymore, and how about on supplies?" Robina asked.

"A couple of State-owned industries are now funding and supplying our needs in the GIW and Dr. Eilla is reporting that the R&D is back in good shape and…'just like old times' that's how she says it with their equipment back to date. But we are still having setbacks due to lack of ectorium"

"It's just been three days, my dad could be so handful at times"

"Well I have to thank the president for supporting us with this number. Normally, we could now resume our production of Ecto Blasters but with are numbers growing, it is still isn't enough for our forces to use so I guess we still need to stick with slugthrowing weaponry"

"We actually don't have the concentration of ghost killing weapons, please maintain production of our Ecto-Foam Blasters, Anti-Ghost Net Launchers and other tools used for detainment" Robina said which to the GIW agent nodded in response. Robina stood up from her chair and started walking off.

"Where are you going commander?"

"I paying a visit to the Fentons and the Masters household today to formally apologize for our former comrade's doings"

"I see, I shall prepare your escort commander"

"Please do"

 **Fenton Works**

Robina along with her escort guards then went to Fenton Works via GIW Armored Vehiclse. Not really advance as they would say, it was just a regular mass-produced Armored Personal Carrier and Humvee's all colored with silver white and upgraded with Anti-Ecto armaments.

Stopping along the just away from the Fentons, Robina noticed that her escort was too excessive…Too Excessive. About 20 GIW Soldiers armed to the teeth we're currently following her.

"Perhaps you're too many to escort me inside, why don't some of you get tacos for yourselves, I just need four" Robina said gesturing at the nearby Taco Restaurant, the GIW operators looked at each other before turning to back their commander.

"Echo squad stay with the commander" One of them said as the majority of escort acknowledged their superiors orders.

Robina now stood in front of the building house of the fentons or what they call Fenton Works. When she knocked on the door, she didn't expect that two certain ghost hunters would come out dramatically and fully armed! Without conscious, both hunters carelessly fired their weapons.

"GHOST!"

Robina surpressed her scream and covered herself with her arms preparing for contact. She would've dodged earlier but her instinct didn't kick in this moment and was too late for that.

"Commander!" But her men were fast enough to react and use their bodies to cover her. Two of the GIW soldiers went to block the Ecto-goo from touching Robina while the other two behind them instantly brought out there AGECTOR's and aimed at the two armed civilians.

"Drop your weapons now!" One of the two demanded with a harsh and forceful voice making the two Fentons flinch at him and weapons still pointing at them finger on the trigger.

"Well if it isn't my heroes! The Guys in White!" Jack Fenton said with excitement and glee not unnerved to the police that just barked at him.

"Drop your weapons! Now!" The Fenton's once again flinched more at the tone of the GIW soldier was using and demanding.

"Calm down dear, we're not Ghosts" Maddie said calmly as she still held her weapon with a motherly smile but the GIW weren't buying it.

"Drop it or will be force to arrest you with force… **NOW**!" The GIW said now with malice and fury that it even made nearby citizens and witness the scene unfold. It was rare everyday that the police would take their job seriously and this GIW's weren't joking around.

"At what cause?"

"You are carrying military-grade Anti-Ghost weaponry in public and recklessly fire with unprovoked reasoning. **Now drop the goddamn weapons now!** " The GIW member stated with so much fury like a police would do, as for the fentons as well as their son and daughter and their two friends we're shocked to see such expression coming from them. The Government wasn't kidding when they said that the GIW changed.

"Enough soldier, there might be a good explanation for this…"Robina interjected showing herself in between the _injured_ or rather goo-covered GIW soldiers.

"But ma'am…" Hesitated her men.

"That's enough, you two go clean off yourselves. The rest of you stay with me" They could only nod at their superior officer as the two returned to the APC's while the others remained at her side.

'A girl in white?' Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz thought in unison. They didn't expect a girl from the GIW, much less from an all-men organization.

Eventually, the heat finally calmed down as the two sides finally sat in opposite directions in the Fenton's living room. Robina comfortably sitting at the curve-shaped couch and maintaining a neutral look at the Fentons in the opposite side of the room.

She suspiciously eyed the two teenagers behind the four Fentons in front of her, from what Robina could see, the gothic girl also eyed her with a narrow impression while the other one tried to remain neutral while failing at it.

What's more suspicious that Robina noticed a small glare coming from the young Fenton, coming from the name of Daniel Fenton. Surely any GIW agent can notice the boy has grudges for them and Robina could see that but she could care less about the past reputation of the GIW.

"Why I am not surprised that I get to finally meet an adorable girl from that all-male organization" Maddie stated admiring Robina who blushed. The Fenton we're also honored and surprised they we're talking with the new GIW commander right now.

'Why do people always say that' Robina thought.

"T-thank you Mrs. Fenton…" Robina stuttered trying to maintain her composure.

"Well how can we help you young lady"

"I have come to formally apologize on behalf of the entire GIW for _their_ past action and to also give you this manual" Robina said with sincere as she stood and bow then gave her a book which we're filled with ghost laws.

"Oh don't worry dear, we never questioned the governments decisions"

"Actually Mrs. Fenton, the GIW had conducted many illegal operations without Government approval thus we lost the Governments trust in us. That's why I'm here to say I'm sorry for our former operative's acts"

"Well, apology accepted. I do hope with you in the line, we could cooperate at times"

"Yes we'll try as long as you cooperate…I could only hope that the scene earlier won't happen again"

"Wait! What happened to your Ecto-Annhilator 47's?!" Jack screamed in horror looking behind the backs of the GIW Soldiers standing in attention behind me.

"Unfortunately Mr. Fenton, with our income cut off from the Government Budget. We have to reorganize the production of our weapons to keep ourselves economically-stable. In fact, your family has been entitled the most advance ghost hunters in America by the president himself, second in the world" Robina explained with a hint of annoyance.

"You hear that Maddie! The President himself admitted we're the strongest Ghost Hunters!" Jack exclaimed in triumph.

"Splendid! This should be a celebration."

"Oh~…so what are these rockers?" Jack pointed the GIW Soldiers AGECTOR like a kid eyeing a candy store.

"Um…Do I have to really explain it?" Robina asked with a small whiny voice, Jack just nodded vigorously at her while Maddie just eyed her paying attention. Robina sighed.

'Dad wasn't kidding when he say the Fentons being ridiculously curious and childish sometimes' Robina thought, she wasn't the only who thought of that though.

"Well, this is an Anti-Ghost Ecto Rifle or AGECTOR. If you have heard of the famous Super Combat Assault Rifle, they work perfectly the same but also modified not only against humans but Ghosts also. It fires Ecto-tipped 5.56x45mm NATO slugs that can able to penetrate Ecto-based armor and destroy exposed Ectoplasm" Robina explained and the Fenton replied with an 'oh' eyeing the weapon. Robina could've sworn she heard a gulp from Danny just in the background, not only her but also the two guards beside her.

"Let me ask, why did you have to mention that in can harm humans?" Danny eventually asked. Now Robina again was getting at curiosity levels and theories but decided to mind it later and answer Danny's question first.

"All Ecto-based weapons affect Humans. The president have reformed the entire GIW from Ghost Hunting and Ghost Research into a Nation-scale Paranormal Enforcement, we only act those who break Newly Government-stated Anti-Ghost Laws. Human or Ghost. That would also include you Fentons" Robina explained as she handed a recent updated manual of Ghost-Laws that is now being freely given to all Ghost Hunters all-over the US.

"Wait! what is this Anti-Ghost Law Article 43, 'Ghost Hunters or any type of Anti-ghost combatant are prohibited to hunt Ghosts that is not considered as threat to civilians, preferably designated as 'H-Specter or harmless specters', failure to comply will result immediate arrest from the GIW by orders of the government and will suffer consequence depending on the case and ramification'. Are you telling us that Ghost Hunting is banned in this country?" Maddie asked in shock and seething anger at the article she read. Danny and Jazz was a bit taken aback from this, the Government?! Counts killing and capturing of ghosts as crime?

"Worry not Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, we will not ban Ghost Hunting as long it's for the safety of the populace and the ghosts, but please refrain engaging against _unharmful_ specters or else my men will be authorized to take you down should you break this law"

"How can you tell that Ghosts are peaceful and unharmful. There nothing but a bunch of ectoplasmic scums!" Maddie said still with anger in her eyes. Every GIW member narrowed their eyes towards the Fenton, this person, matter what you do, not even the Government, can't stop her temptation of killing ghosts.

"It is proven that they can be peacefully cooperative and mutual to social approaches. Though we can't prove that all Ghosts are evil but we follow the typical way of 'Ask questions first, shoot maybe', not the other way around" Robina said emphasized a certain phrase intentionally trying to offend Maddie. Before Maddie or Jack could say anything, Robina stood quickly and stopped half-way leaving the house.

"And what happened earlier will not be put aside, the GIW will put great suspicion at the two of you due to your barbaric nature and lust for ghosts. Have a good day Mr. and Mrs. Fentons" Robina added before left as her men followed in suit and closed the door leaving a dumbfounded group of Ghost Hunters and a Ghost King.

Outside the Fentons Works, Robina sighed for the fourth time in this day.

"Reckless idiots…unprovoked gunfire" One of the GIW soldier stated with disgust in his tone.

"Tell me about it…No doubt why the old GIW said they we're scared of the Fentons, especially their lab"

"Either way, we cannot afford them to go out in the open doing their ways. Come on" Robina interjected as she entered her Humvee just in time the rest of her GIW escorts just finished packing their stomachs with delicious Taco's.

"Where to Commander?" Asked the driver.

"Amity Capital"

 **Amity Park City Hall**

From the Fenton Works, the group of Human-Ghost Enforcers arrived at the City Capital Building. They made their way through the halls of buildings and Robina requested a private meeting with the mayor. The secretary was surprised when she saw Robina's authorization so she quickly called the said VIP.

Right now, Robina was now alone in the guest room waiting for a certain rich boy to show up and get it over with. Finally, the door opened revealing a smiling and vampire-alike look from the famous Vlad Masters.

"Ah…Miss James, how can I help you in this wonderful day?" Vlad said as he took over the opposite chair with an extended hand. Robina stood up immediately smiling in response at the question returning the gesture.

'Rich, a Gentleman, and a menacing aura of sinister. A perfect vigilante' Robina thought as she stretched a smile in her face.

"Mayor Masters it's a pleasure, I hope you don't mind me visiting in such busy hour"

"Oh no not at all Miss James…Now how can I help you. Of course, with you being the new Commander of the GIW. I expect great things from you"

An hour later, the meeting was an eventful one to be remembered. Oddly and surprising, he accepted her apology with no demands in return instead he generously gave them an offer to receive funding from DALV Industries for the sake of protecting _his_ city.

"That was surprising to say at the least" Robina said to her scientist via phone and walking with her guards back to her convoy.

"I know, but yeah, he can be handful as your father, as you would say. At least he is supporting our presence in Amity with some minor funding from his Dalv Industries" Eilla responded with shrug.

"Yeah, no doubt his words are ninety-nine percent true with a bit of one percent lie. Ready up, we're returning to base" She said with authority as she reached back to her car.

"Yes ma'am!" Relations with the public have been dealt with. Now only to set it.

 **Just Outside Amity**

In a low-altitude just over-looking Amity, we see a girl with silver glowing hair and green glowing eyes flying in air towards Amity in considerable jet-speed, she was wearing a combination of black and white hazmat suit, no doubt this was Daniel Phantom, the Genetically-cloned daughter of Danny Phantom. Or cousin, in the eyes of many readers and fans.

But Daniel thought otherwise, she looked at him more than a cousin, a love not low as a friend but not also high like a lover. While it had been fun travelling around the world, she did encounter an obstacle in her mind that cannot she pass through. At first she thought it was just the matter of loneliness, eventually, she realize that she needed someone, she needed someone to lean onto, arms to hide onto and there is only one person possible for her to approach… _peacefully_.

The question was, will _he_ accept her as she wanted to. Looking back, he is still a developing teenager and ghost, still innocent to the ways and views of adults. Either way, she wanted to see him, to talk to him. All that thinking broke as she didn't pay attention to her surroundings for three seconds. Just about she was too cross the border of Amity Park, suddenly, a green glowing net came out of nowhere and wrapped around her making Dani fall to the ground with a light thud.

"Specter down, moving to secure" A GIW Sniper hidden in the bushes said to command via comms as then he stood up to detain Dani.

Dani tried to break free but as the struggles came more, the lesser time to escape faded. Soon, three figures approached her, she widened her eyes in fear and shock at the sight. The three figures were all wearing white and green advance armors, in arms we're green glowing rifles (The other one was red that looked like a sniper rifle) and the ecto-net harpoon that caught her, their faces we're covered in black masks with green visors and in their shoulders we're capitalized and written 'GIW. To Serve and To Protect'.

"No! Leave me alone!" She said with fear overwhelming her voice. She knew who the GIW we're. It's no surprise that she would be tortured and dissected with such reputation coming from the GIW.

"Oh shit! It's a Ghost girl, a damn young looking one" The three quickly run to her and with a knife in hand.

"No please, what did I ever do to make you come after me" She cried again at the danger of her being.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry little one, we didn't mean to hurt you okay" Said one of the GIW soldiers as they set free Dani from her restraints and helped her up but holding her so that she could not escape.

"W-what…"

"Look, we're gonna cuff you for now until you have your interrogation finished alright" That left the Ghost-kid confused at their characters.

"W-Why…"

"We're not sure if you are to be trusted or not. But Protocol Blockade states that we are to detain you so we have obligation to take you to command. Ghost's that crosses the borders are to be concerned off by the Government"

 **GIW Command Room**

Minutes later after the detainment of Dani, Robina just returnedthen remained seated in the bridge staring at the multiple monitors in front of her showing the daily doings and live feeds from her patrolling sentries all over Amity. Being bored, a random officer in his station took her out of it.

"Commander! Sentry Guard 3 encountered a specter trying to cross border to Amity. Sentry Drones we're assigned to scan and detain the girl but it seems Sentry Guard 3 was able to get there first" One of the communications officer informed his commander whose perked in interest.

"And the specter?" Robina asked

"In IR #23 commander" Robina stood up and decided to kill time with the captured ghost.

 **Interrogation Room 23**

We find Dani seating in a room with two chairs and one table, specifically an interrogation room since she already seen one with her wrists cuffed with Ecto-negators preventing from using her powers. Earlier she was informed what Protocol Blockade by her captors due to her status as a Ghost or Specter in their words.

Protocol Blockade is in effect since the GIW arrived Amity, being the city with most Ecto-signs and source of Specters, the GIW literally blocked the city in full containment. With that, they will prevent Specters from leaving or migrating Amity Park to prevent Ghosts from spreading to the rest of the country. Should a ghost migrate or leave with force or answer through violent, GIW will intercept or respond accordingly.

Her thoughts then we're interrupted when a girl in white uniform came through the door and occupied the interrogators seat. Dani looked up to see her interrogator, a beautiful blonde girl with a friendly look towards her.

"Hello there, I'm Robina James, may I ask your name" Rbina softly said trying to ease the scared ghost.

"Daniel…Phantom" Dani reluctantly said, which Robina seems to only nod in acknowledge. Knowing that the observers in the other side of the wall-mirror noted her name, she moved on into the matter.

"Well, Daniel Phantom, have no worries for you will be released depending on how you answer my questions, so no harm will be put onto you okay?" Robina said with an assuring voice. Daniel only nodded, cowering in fear and nervous about her approach.

"Now…as you may know, Amity Park has the highest amount Ghost Activities so it is essential for the GIW to technically quarantine the city and prevent ghosts from entering or leaving the borders unless permitted or allowed by the GIW. Now, where did you come from?"

"I…nowhere" Half-convinced but still an answer for Robina.

"I see, well, what are your reasons to go to Amity Park?"

"…To see someone"

"Who?"

"…My dad…" Robina raise an eyebrow, she could swear she heard Eilla in the other side of the mirror-window spit her coffee with the rest wide eyed at the little ghosts words.

"I see…Would your dad be this Infamous Danny Phantom Amity is talking about" Robina said. A few moments later, Dani again only nodded to either scared or nervous to speak.

"I'm not sure if I should believe those or not but, you two do have some VERY obvious resemblances. May I ask why are you separated from your dad for the time being for a young one like you…?"

Dani wasn't sure if she should be pissed or confused. Pissed because the _older_ girl in front of her is treating her like a kid or something but also concerned for the GIW Commander had a point. Why would she run away from her _proclaimed_ dad if she is too young, hell, she's a year old but physically 12 years old? But it's pretty much game over for her, the walls here we're Anti-ecto so going invisible or intangible is impossible and the cuffs in her hands we're negating her ecto-energy preventing from summoning blasts or rays. Unknown to her, what she is assuming is completely opposite to what Robina has prepared.

In Robina's view, she was just answered with a silent sound, she is a kid to her after all. She looked at her and saw that innocence and fear in her eyes, no doubt this girl is still young and naïve, this kind things are too much for her despite being a ghost.

"If it's too hard or personal, I won't force you Dani…I'm sorry. Very well, follow me outside, I wouldn't let your dad after me for what I am doing to you right now and Thank you for your cooperation"

"…You'll let me go?" Dani asked evidently surprised at her.

"Yes, is something wrong?"

"But you…Your…nevermind"

 **Outside the Mobile Base.**

With that, four GIW soldiers escorted the two girls just outside the mobile base that was overlooking Amity. Robina had a fun time, despite Dani being meekly quiet earlier, she opened up a bit with the GIW commander.

"Careful now kid, Ghost Hunters are roaming around and flying broad light is dangerous."

"I can take of myself okay! So stop treating me like a kid!" Dani snapped, the nearby GIW Soldiers winced at the outburst but calmed when they heard the commander giggled.

"Mood swings, aren't we?" Dani widened in realization at what she just did.

"I-I'm sorry…" Robina just chuckled.

"No worries, letting your emotions out eases us. Now run along, go find your dad"

"T-thank…Thank You!"

"Just to be sure, two of our drones will escort you at your six for your safety. Don't worry, we will not track you and your father should meet up with him."

"Okay…Thanks again" Robina just nodded and smiled.

Dani then leaped from the cliff flew in high speed as two GIW drones followed behind her. With that, she went to find Danny Phantom, her biological father.


End file.
